Cargo Ship (Final Fantasy VII)
The Shinra Electric Power Company Cargo Ship ( or |Shinra no Unpansen|fmt=j,r}}) is a form of transportation from Junon to Costa del Sol in Final Fantasy VII. The player must enter it once as a plot-required area; subsequent visits allow the player to travel to and from the East Continent to the West Continent, at the price of 100 gil per ride (free from Junon). It can also carry the buggy. Story ''Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife and his party use the ship to follow Rufus Shinra after his inauguration as the new company president. During the trip the ship is infiltrated by Sephiroth who kills nearly everyone on board. After taunting Cloud, he leaves behind Jenova∙BIRTH to fight the party. The ship lands safely in Costa del Sol with all the main characters intact. After obtaining the Highwind the Cargo ship is gone. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Cargo Ship appears as a location in several missions. It serves no storyline purpose. Locations Cargo Room Once the ship is taken over by Sephiroth, most people onboard are considered dead. One of the victims close to the door speaks "That thing is not a human". This dialog can be seen only once. Engine Room Deck Cabin Area outside cabin. Shop One sailor on board, is willing to help out the party - for a price. He can heal the party completely for 250 gil, and sells the following items: Items *All Materia (Note: If Yuffie is recruited, she blocks the path to the All Materia. The player can still get it just before going to battle Sephiroth.) *Ether *Wind Slash *Ifrit Materia Quests Date mechanics ''Final Fantasy VII has a hidden affection value that determines whom Cloud will go on a date with in Gold Saucer later. The value is determined by the dialogue and party member choices made prior to the date. When Yuffie asks for Tranquilizers: *"Here, use this" (+4 Yuffie) **"Nope" (-2 Yuffie) Aeris asks to go on an airship: *"I'll take you someday" (+2 Aeris) *"I dunno..." (-2 Aeris) Tifa asks about the war: *"Yeah..." (+2 Tifa) *"I don't know" (-2 Tifa) Enemies Monsters do not start appearing until Sephiroth attacks the ship. 1st Screen *Scrutin Eye x4 *Marine x2 *Marine x3 *Scrutin Eye x4 (Back attack) 2nd Screen *Scrutin Eye x4 *Marine x2 *Marine x3 *Scrutin Eye x4 (Back attack) *Jenova∙BIRTH (Boss) Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper With Priscilla's help, Cloud's team sneaks onto the Shinra Cargo Ship at port in Junon. Gallery Junon back of cargo ship.png|The Cargo Ship docked at Junon. Cargo ship2.png|Cargo Room Cargo ship.png|Cabin. Cargo ship3.png|Engine Room Sailor Barret.jpg|Barret wearing a sailor suit. Cargo-ship-ffvii-empty-dummied.png|Cargo Room without cargo; dummied field never used in the game. Crisis Core - Ship.png|Render of the Cargo Ship in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. VIICC Shinra Cruiser.jpg|Inside the Cargo Ship in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. VIIBC Ship.png|Cargo Ship in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. FFRK Shinra Cargo Ship JP FFVII.png|The Japanese dungeon image for ''Shinra Cargo Ship in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Transportation in Final Fantasy VII Category:Locations in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Transportation in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Transportation in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-